


Tattoos and Tulips

by eu_bean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Connor works at a tattoo shop in LA, Evan works in a flowershop next door.Some would say it's impossible they'd ever meet.Much less get along.





	1. Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> *violently vomits out fanfic for you guys at an alarming rate*
> 
> Also, I wrote this really quick so it shouldn't be too long, but I'm trying to get out some content for you all!

Evan had always wanted a tattoo, but never had the courage to go, much less speak to those big, burly men with needles.

But this was different. His friend Jared had a bet with him (from some drunk night recently) and he lost. Of course he had to loose. And apparently, his loosing part of the deal was finally getting a tattoo. 

Jared, not being a complete asshole, allowed Evan to pick out the tattoo he wanted, and Evan picked out a photo of baby's breath, one of his favorite flowers. He also planned to get it on his wrist and only black and white, no color. It was smallish but cute and simple.

The chime from the flowershop door rang and Evan looked up to see Jared with a smug look across his features. "Time to get stabbed repeatedly, Evan." He said evilly.

"Not helping." Evan groaned, taking off his apron as his shift ended here.

"Come on! You'll love it! It'll look so cool!" Jared grabbed said wrist and pulled him out. Evan stumbled behind him as Alana, the other person working that shift, waved. 

They quickly made it to the next door shop, a tattoo parlor. [Walk-ins Welcome!] the sign on the front said.

"Jared I don't think I can do this I mean it's gonna hurt and I don't have a good pain tolerance- what if I cry or something- oh god I'm gonna cry- too late I'm already crying-" Evan rambled and sniffled.

"Come on Ev." Jared pulled him in to see a big man at the counter with a nametag spelling [Dave] on it.

"Hello my good sir Dave may I get this crying idiot in for a tattoo?" Jared said confidently.

"Connor! Got any appointments?" Dave yelled back into a curtain. "No." The voice replied.

"Go back there." Dave turned back to Evan and Jared pushed him towards it. "I'll stay out here! Have fun!" He gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and sat in a black leather couchlike chair.

Evan slowly walked into the curtains and saw a long haired, skinny, tattoo-covered boy. He was washing or disinfecting something. 

He turned around. "Well I was gonna pierce my nose again but now  _you're_ here." 

"Oh- I- I'm sorry- I- I can l-leave if- y-you wan-want-" Evan stammered out and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Just sit down and don't piss yourself."

"O-oh- okay-" Evan sat in the leather chair and the boy, previously named Connor, sat down. 

"So?"

"S-so what?" 

"What do you want?" Connor asked with a groan. He wasn't fond of difficult clients.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry uh- I have the photo on my phone I swear- uh-" 

"Like I said, don't piss yourself." Connor rolled his eyes and waited as Evan fumbled with his phone. He pulled up a small, delicate photo of a bundle of baby's breath.

"This- y-yeah-" Evan pointed to it shakily and Connor rolled his eyes again.

"Cool. I'll make a print real quick." Connor stood up and made a print then a template, all in record time. He brought it over and pressed down the blue-lined template on Evan's wrist after specifying where he wanted it.

Then, Connor brought out the tattoo gun. 

Shit. Evan nearly went full blown panic attack when he saw the gleaming needle.

"Uh- M-maybe another time-" he stuttered nervously.

"You seemed like the kinda kid who'd pussy out." Connor teased with a smirk. 

"I- shut up!" Evan blurted out and got out of the chair. "I-I'm sorry- uh- I'm gonna go-"

"Uh... normally that line works but I guess you're not ready. You're the kid from the flower shop, right? My sister's girlfriend works there." Connor tried to comfort him since he didn't seem like some sort of asshat.

"Y-Yeah- I'm gonna g-go now.." And with that, Evan had left the curtains. Jared looked up at him confusedly. "That quick? Lemme see!"

"I didn't get it. I'm going home now." Evan walked out and to his car, getting in and driving back to his house while crying.

"Fucking pussy.. couldn't even get a tiny tattoo." Evan mumbled to himself as he walked into his house which he shared with his mother.

 

Connor shrugged to himself.

"-and damn was he cute... nice choice in tattoos too..." he muttered under his breath and cleaned up the supplies.

"Hey Con! What's up?" His 'friend' Kent asked. "There was a cute guy in here and he left before he even got a tattoo." Connor responded with a sigh.

"Ew. Another guy? I thought you'd be into girls soon enough. I keep bringing you to bars and you refuse to even look at a girl." Kent replied, his annoying southern accent playing through.

"Guys are cute. Girls aren't."

"Well don't fall for me, 'cause I don't swing that way brother."

"Won't be a problem. You're completely obnoxious and unable to stand." 

"Fuck you, dick sucker." Kent got up and left, leaving Connor to his own closed off room. 

"Guess it's time for that nose piercing." Connor got back up to the mirror with his sterile needle and ring ready. He quickly pierced his right nostril, reopening a closed one from when he was 13. And damn, did that look good on him. Dispite the current small amount of blood, he looked good with it and it certainly fit his face nicely.

He hoped that would aid him in his quest for tomorrow.

 


	2. Apologies to the Sweet Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor realizes he shouldn't have been so rough and tough on the cute, nameless flower boy and decides to go apologize.

Connor realized after 3 hours of sitting in bed that the cute, nameless flower boy was the 'Evan Hansen' he had been hearing about from Alana. He also realized that Evan was the one with the crippling social anxiety.

So, that made him feel like shit. 

He had been so rough and tough normally that he forgot to let up on it for him. And now that he knew that Evan had probably gone into a full blown panic attack, he felt it was his fault. He groaned and pulled at his hair while he tossed and turned in bed, eventually grabbing his phone to stalk whoever the hell he was. FaceBook first. He pulled up the app and typed 'Evan Hansen' into the search bar, finding at least 30 others before finally finding the right boy. He pulled open his page and immediately saw his icon and header. His icon was a Bisexual flag with a tree on it, obviously a homemade edit. His header was a selfie of him and who Connor assumed to be his mom.

First of all, the Bisexual flag was a huge relief since he knew that Evan liked boys now and that gave him at least a shot. 

He scrolled down to see lots of written posts, mostly about trees or flowers. Definitely more talkative on text than in person. One of the newest posts said;

[The  **Japanese maple**  (Acer palmatum) is known for its small, delicate leaves with pointy lobes that spread outward like fingers on a palm. These leaves turn fabulous shades of orange, red or purple in autumn. There are many interesting Japanese maple tree facts, including how long these trees live. More updates tomorrow!]

Jesus. This kid was absolutely adorable. 

Connor didn't seem like the kind of guy to fall for a sweet, anxiety ridden kid like Evan, but something was compelling him to ask him out. The Bisexual flag being his profile pic was a great relief.

He then pulled up the Phone app and called Alana, Zoe's girlfriend. "Hey. So, here's the situation. There was a cute kid at the shop today and I think he was that Evan you talked about."

"Blue polo and khakis?" Alana responded immediately. 

"Yeah-"

"That's him! So you think he's cute? Are you gonna ask him out? Oh my god, I already ship it! What would your ship name be?" Alana began rambling. She was a big nerd and totally into anime, but never told anyone. Shipping people in real life was her nature. She already had come up with a ship name for Jared and Evan, "Jaran". Just because she liked shipping did not mean she was good at making ship names. 

"I was kinda being a dick to him... I think I'm gonna take the shift off tomorrow." And with that, Connor hung up.

~~~~~

Connor had called in to take the shift off.

He was sitting at his dresser, doing his eyeliner and changing his piercings out. He even changed his second ear piercing to a small daisy. He tied his hair in a nice bun and had put on a button-up, black, collared shirt along with black ripped jeans and army lace-up boots.

He checked his phone.  **12:24 PM.**  

_Would he even be there? When does his shift start? When does it end?_

He shook his worries out of his head and walked out of his small apartment to his car. He drove the normal route to work, but instead of aiming for Scottie's Tattoos, he was heading to Lucy's Flowers and Services.

He parked and walked in, the familiar chime perking Evan up.

"Just a minute!" Evan's voice sounded from the back room, washing his hands for the 3rd time since the flowers had pesticides on them. 

Connor didn't respond, just thinking of how to start a conversation. 

 _'_ Hey, _it's me! The asshole who teased you yesterday while holding a needle! What's up? Wanna go out?'_

_'What's up, cutie? Wanna go grab some drinks later?'_

_'You have a nice ass!'_

Yeah no. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Evan waving a hand in front of his face. "H-Hey? Uh- you're kinda- spacing out- s-sorry-"

"Oh! Uh yeah sorry I was just thinking about..."  _Your ass_ "... something."

"S-so what are you l-looking for?" Evan smiled weakly, still not understanding why the boy who had almost given him a tattoo earlier was suddenly at his flower shop. "What's your cheapest flower?"

"Tulips- t-they're really cool and pretty and come in lots of colors-!" Evan pointed to the new bundles that had come in earlier. Maroon, purple, and black were the first to catch his eye, but he was tempted by the pink, orange, white, and yellow as well. 

Connor walked over without another word and looked at the price. $1 per stem. He could work with that.

Evan decided not to bring up yesterday and just service the customer. The customer that nearly stabbed him repeatedly with a needle yesterday. No that was a weird way of putting it. The customer that nearly gave him a tattoo yesterday, yet he chickened out. Or 'pussied out', as the boy put it. Connor? Yeah. That's what 'Dave' had called him.

Connor grabbed a single pale pink tulip, stereotypical, and pulled out a two bucks (an extra for tax). "Here." He handed them over. Wrinkled and torn slightly, but still, two bucks is two bucks.

"H-Have a n-nice day- sir." Evan stammered after he rang him up. He placed three quarters into Connor's palm and he shoved them into his skinny jean pocket.

What happened next, he did not expect. 

Connor was holding the tulip with an extended arm to Evan. "Here. For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter! it'll be longer next time i swear. (also, totally copied from google on the facts. fuck actually knowing things, why not plagiarize?)


	3. Date? Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor apologizes and Evan graciously accepts.

"Here. For you."

Evan stood stunned for a moment before pushing it away. "No no no- I couldn't-"

"Take it. Please. It's my apology for being such a dick yesterday." Connor slipped a small, charming smile that made Evan melt in his spot. He slowly reached out a hand and took the stem with the most dainty hands Connor had ever seen. "T-Thank you- Connor."

"How do you know my- oh right." Connor laughed quietly and shoved his hand into his pocket. "I'm Evan," He held out a free hand to shake, the motion being met with Connor's calloused hand and a firm grip. 

"Would you perhaps like to go to dinner with me tonight? My treat." Connor offered, another charming smile flushed over his chiseled features. 

"You- you really don't have to-" Evan stammered, a dark blush spreading across his squishy cheeks. 

"I insist. Wear something nice. I'll pick you up at 7. Meet me here." Connor said with confidence that made Evan's brain go fuzzy and knees go weak. 

"I'd- I'd love to-" Evan could barely get out his words, clutching the tulip with one hand and the other fidgeting with his apron. "Great. See you later, Ev." 

And with that, the bell chimed and Connor had exited the shop. He let out the breath he had been holding and placed a hand over his pounding heart. "Holy shit..." he whispered and a genuine smile swept over his slightly chapped lips. 

Evan felt himself melting like the Wicked Witch of the West from how... hot Connor was. The confidence Evan could never master, the charming smile, those blue eyes that looked like the summer sky. Holy shit. And Evan had a date with him? How?

~~~~~

Evan's shift ended at 5 and he went back to his house to change and get ready. First, a shower to get the various smells of chemicals mixed with sweat from anxiety off of him. Although, no matter how ever many showers he took, he always smelled like flowers. 

Once Evan was out, he picked out something other than a blue polo and khakis for once. A white button down with a blue vest and black dress pants. Formal, but he liked it. He hoped Connor would too.

Meanwhile, Connor was in a black button down with blue jeans and a leather jacket. That was what he considered formal at this point. He put on some clean, black Converse and straightened his long, dark brown hair before wrapping it into a tight, clean bun. 

Both made their ways back to Lucy's Flowers and Services and awaited. Connor spotted Evan, who was nervously rearranging the flowers outside for a 6th time. 

"Hey Evan." Connor said with a smooth tone and a toothy, welcoming grin. "H-hello! D-do I look good?" 

"You look stunning~" Connor complimented and took his hand, kissing Evan's flushed knuckles. He was nearly as nervous as Evan to be completely honest, but he had also smoked a small portion of a joint to keep the anxiety to a minimum. His eyes were slightly red but he still looked absolutely handsome to Evan, who was blushing vigorously. "Thanks-" Evan managed out with a soft smile.

"Shall we?" Connor pulled away, holding out an arm for Evan to take. Evan nodded and took his arm, following him back to the small black car with a few bumper stickers on it. One said [CoExist], another with [Obama Biden] on it, and another with a gay pride flag. 

Connor opened the passenger seat door for Evan and allowed him to get in before closing it, making his own way around to the driver side. He got in and started the car. 

"So w-where are we going?" Evan asked hesitantly. 

"To Diagon Alley, of course." Connor teased and pulled out of the parking spot. "It's a secret, but I'm glad you wore something formal. It's rather expensive."

"Expensive? Why- no no you really don't have to- I'm fine with anything!" Evan objected but Connor just shushed him. "I want to make a good impression, don't I?" 

The drive was mostly silent, the sound of Green Day playing softly through the speakers at low volume being one of the only noises. 

They pulled up in front of a brightly lit dinner club, the word [Providence] on a sign along with soft piano music from inside. "It's got 4 1/2 stars so I assume it's good enough for my prince~" Connor said, half teasing and half serious. Connor was a romantic, and after he began receiving help for his mental illness, he got to show it off. Especially to cute guys like Evan.

"Woah... this place is... intimidating..." Evan whispered but got out, hitting his head on the doorframe. "Crap. I mean- I meant to do that!"

Connor laughed lightheartedly and got out, leading him into the restaurant with a small, fond smile swiped across his lips.


	4. Expensive Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes Evan to a 4 1/2 star restaurant and spends well over $400 spoiling the flower boy.
> 
> (But the date doesn't just end there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, LA is a big place for tattoos, and Connor is pretty well payed. He's raking in enough, but still lives in that tiny apartment. He'd rather spend his money on something less trivial than a huge house.

Jesus. Evan never felt more intimidated in his life. Was his outfit okay? Was it wrinkled? Was it not fancy enough? Did Connor like it? Did the other customers like it? Did he like it? Oh god, he knew he shouldn't have picked this-

"Earth to Evan? What's goin' on, space cadet?" Connor towered over him with a small chuckle. Evan looked up at him and tried to wrangle his thoughts. "Yeah! Sorry, I kinda just... you- you l-like this outfit, right?" He spit out and Connor laughed quietly.

"Yes. You look adorable." Was his only answer before a waitress lead them to their seats. Apparently, Connor had made reservations.

"Right this way." The woman lead Connor and Evan outside to a Christmas-light lit patio. They sat down on some actually pretty comfy seats at a nice, oak wood table. This place was really nice.

"May I start off with a wine choice?" The waitress asked, a kind smile swiped across her face. "Just a moment." Connor looked through the wine menu. "I'll leave you to decide and be back in a little." The waitress took off and Connor waved slightly, not taking his eyes off of the text.

"Red or white? Of course, it matters with what dish you get." Connor asked as if the wine wasn't extremely expensive. Evan looked up at him. "This is a first date. This stuff is like- like liquid gold!" He whisper-yelled. 

"Only the best for you." Connor replied with that goddamn charming smile that made him forget his goddamn name.

Evan pulled the menu in front of his face to hide his flustered expression, quickly sneaking a glance at the price tag. $57 for one plate of cod? What the hell was this place.

~~~~~~~

A half a bottle of red wine that Evan hadn't caught the name of later, he had calmed down and was slightly tipsy. Actually, he was even confident with the help of the alcohol.

"You're really pretty, you know that? It's annoying how pretty you are." Evan mumbled as he finished up his pasta. "Oh, really?" Connor chuckled, pulling the wine glass away from his side of the table. "No more. I don't want you being wasted on our first date." 

"Well then just pretend this is our second date," Evan suggested and leaned back in his chair. "I think I'm drunk..." he groaned.

"Fuckin' lightweight." Connor teased before taking care of the bill. "Let's get you home. Unless you wanna go out somewhere else?" 

"Like where?" Evan looked up at him with doe eyes. "A bar?" Connor suggested, wanting a bit more alcohol in himself, since Evan had drank most of the bottle of wine. "On a first date? But yeah, alrighty." 

Connor lead a 'slightly' tipsy Evan back to his car and they turned up the music. Still Green Day. 21 Guns. Evan actually had no idea that Green Day was a thing, and Connor gave him a disgusted look before blasting the chorus. 

After 10 minutes of driving and laughing and singing along to the music, Connor pulled into a nice bar and helped shuffle Evan out. 

Before they even walked in, Evan had his lips on Connor's, and he wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this quick so hope you guys like it! I really love tipsy Evan being all confident and such. Basically, it's all very blurry and not detailed since they both are drunk in the next one. Have fun reading this shitty fic that I write when I'm sad or anxious.


	5. Drunk Evan Is Fun Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date takes a turn to a bar, leaving them with a credit card and hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just pop out super short chapters of this fic thanks

The alcohol was quickly coming up on Evan and clouding any anxieties or insecurities he carried before. Before he could make judgment, he had his lips all over the taller male. Connor eventually pulled away and cheerily lead Evan into the bar. There was music and people chattering, yet Evan's anxiety subsided.

Connor ordered himself something hard and a girly drink for Evan, still high in alcohol content though. They were having an awfully good time together and Evan had never felt so happy in his life. 

This was all a blur, slowly coming in and out of thinking. He continued with drinks, flashes of him and Connor's bodies together as they kissed, dancing with each other. 

Evan remembered saying something like "let's head home," before nearly blacking out.

A few more flashes of memories of Connor pulling him out the door with a huge smile, then them making out in the car, then his vest being pulled off along with his shoes, then clothes. Then they were in some building, probably a house, then in bed together? Naked?

~~~~~~~

Evan's eyes fluttered open and his head pounded. He was alone in a bed, but it definitely wasn't his. Clothing was scattered on the wood flooring and the sounds of water running rang through the room.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. The blanket sort of flopped off of him and he realized he was butt-naked. In someone else's bed. While they were showering. 

Holy shit. His ass hurt like all fucking hell. His lower back and hips were sore and he tried relieving the pain with a stretch. 

Did he hook up? Wait no, he had a date last night. Fuck. Did he leave him for another guy? Was this his place? 

He hated being a blackout drunk. Barely anything was coming back to him.

Then, a side door opened (which he assumed to be the bathroom), and Connor popped out with a towel around his waist. When had the water even stopped? God, his head hurt.

"You're awake," Connor smirked, pulling his damp hair into a loose, messy bun. "Yeah... did... did we have sex?" Evan asked, already knowing the answer. "Why yes, we did," Connor chuckled to himself and yawned.

"So?" Evan implied something. "So what?" Connor looked back at him. 

"Aren't you gonna kick me out?"

"I thought you would want to go out to breakfast, but it's alright if not. There's this beautiful breakfast place surrounded by a flower garden I thought you'd like," Connor responded with a warm smile through the mirror's reflection.

Evan was thoroughly amazed by his demeanor.

"Of- of course I would! Let me just find something to wear-" Evan got up and looked at his wrinked formal clothing on the floor. "You can borrow one of my hoodies. It's cold out and you seem like the type to catch a cold easily," Connor teased, throwing over a black hoodie with the Nirvana logo on it. 

Evan was even more amazed. Was... was he falling for him?

Evan nodded and pulled them on, along with his boxers and pants from last night. Connor followed with pulling off the towel from his waist and not giving a rats ass if he was naked. He grabbed boxers and a pair of black skinny jeans, he pulled on a sleeveless hoodie as if he hadn't just warned about the cold.

"Now let's motor," Connor offered a hand and Evan graciously took it. 

For the first time, he noticed the lingering taste of salt in his mouth. He took a good few minutes to process before his face went red. He had never given a blowjob before besides one he during truth or dare a year or so before. He didn't know if he was good or not, but from Connor's cheery vibe, he could tell he did at least alright. But, the soreness... he wasn't an idiot. He knew what it meant they did, but he still denied it. Of course he bottomed, he always bottomed, but he always hated himself afterwards for letting himself. It was embarrassing in public to be awkwardly sitting and shifting constantly.

 

Being a mixture of a blackout drunk and a horny drunk made figuring out from clues the next morning fun. One time, he was told by Jared that he had two guys at once in a club. 

Jared knew more about Evan's sex life than Evan did, and it was hilarious to him. No, they never did anything together. Jared was like his adviser; always setting him up and filtering out the creeps. 

Hanging out with horny, drunk Evan was like being a babysitter. 

 

"You keep spacing out," Connor said slightly loudly to snap back the other boy's attention. "S-sorry- I was- uh-" Evan's stutter tumbled out. "It's fine," Connor laughed wholeheartedly, parking at the diner. "Now c'mon, Ev."


End file.
